parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest Age 4: Continental Drift
AlphaandOmegaFanFilms' is a movie-spoof of "Ice Age 4: Continental Drift" Cast * Humphrey (Alpha And Omega) as Manny * Garth (Alpha And Omega) as Diego * Donald Duck (Kingdom Hearts) as Sid (Don't Change That! I finaly figured it out who played Sid. Donald Duck (from Kingdom Hearts) as Sid.) * Kate (Alpha And Omega) as Ellie * Pip (Barnyard) as Crash * Jaq (Kingdom Hearts 3: Birth by Sleep) as Eddie * Hammy (Over The Hedge) as Scrat * Lilly (Alpha And Omega) as Peaches * Stella (Over The Hedge) as Granny * Chicken Little as Louis * Animals (Over The Hedge, And Open Season) as Mammals * RJ (Over The Hedge) as Buck * Tai-Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Rudy * Jerry's Mother (Tom & Jerry Kids) as Scratte * Kodi (Balto 3: Wings Of Change) as Ethan * Dusty (Balto 3: Wings Of Change) as Steffie * Kirby (Balto 3: Wings Of Change) as Dumb Mammothsaids double burn * Adult Alue (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as Shira * Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as Caption Gutt * Lago (Aladdin) as Squint * Shenzi (The Lion King) as Raz * Pete (Kingdom Hearts) as Flynn * Nigel (Rio) as Silas * Uto (Tarzan 2) as Gupta * Hundun (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Dobson * McSquizzy (Open Season) as Scratt's Brother Scrattlantis * Zugor Tarzan Tantor Elmo Telly Cookie Monster Tip and Dash Zazu Young Simba Young Kovu Herry Monster Stitch Sweetums Oscar the Grouch Tom Cat Jerry Mouse Superted Tom Tarzan Boy Jungle Mouse Jerry Spotty Alley Cats Roquefort Timothy Q Mouse Count Von Count Guy Smiley Bert and Ernie Big Bird Kathleen the Cow Fat Blue Kermit Fozzie Rizzo Dr Honeydrew Berk Boni Drutt Beaker Pepe Kerchak Thomas O Malley Scat Cat Tuck Champ Of The Jungle Ping Pong Ollie Kermit Mushu George Droopy Dripple David Cobra Bubbles Sparky Marlin Leroy Gonzo And Courage/Squirrels (Wonder Pets Care Bears Dumbo The Aristocats Tom & Jerry Kids Mulan/Sesame Street/The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride/Tarzan 2 And Tom and Jerry/The Aristocats And Muppets/Lilo & Stitch/Courage the Cowardly Dog/Open Season Leroy & Stitch and Alpha and Omega) as Male Scratlantis Squirrels * City Girl Cheer Nani Young Nala Tuffy Mouse Young Kiara Terk Lilo Madame Priarie Dawn Zoe Tuffy Mouse Linny Ming-Ming Miss Vavoom Kala Duchess Dory Ruby And Miss Piggy (Wonder Pets Finding Nemo/Lilo & Stitch/The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride/Tom & Jerry Kids Tom and Jerry The Aristocats Sesame Street/The Land Before Time And Tarzan 2) as Female Scratlantis Squirrels * Meatlug (How To Train your Dragon, Dragons: Gift Of The Night Furry, Dragons: Riders Of Berk, And Dragons: Defenders Of Berk) as Precious Trivia * Adult Alue plays Shira because they have very similar eyes and the two characters are similar in personality * The choice of Stella as Granny is an actor reference, since both are played by Wanda Sykes. Movies/TV Shows *Alpha and Omega *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave *Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation *Mickey Mouse: House of Mouse *Kingdom Hearts 'no subtitles' *Kingdom Hearts II 'no subtitles' *Kingdom Hearts III: Birth by Sleep 'no subtitles' *Kingdom Hearts IIII: Dream Drop Distance 'no subtitles' *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Barnyard *The Trap Door *Back at Barnyard: When No One's Looking *Over The Hedge *Open Season *Chicken Little *Superted *The Aristocats *Sesame Street *Lilo & Stitch 1 & 2 *Stitch the Movie *Kung Fu Panda *Leroy & Stitch *Tom & Jerry *The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride *Tom & Jerry Kids *Balto 3: Wings Of Change *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Aladdin *The Lion King *Rio *Tarzan 2 *Wonder Pets *Care Bears *Tom & Jerry Kids *Mulan *Muppets *Finding Nemo *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Land Before Time 2-13 and Series *How To Train your Dragon *Dragons: Gift Of The Night Furry *Dragons: Riders Of Berk *Dragons: Defenders Of Berk Category:AlphaandOmegaFanFilms Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age Spoofs